Engouements
by Meg11
Summary: Cuando el amor que no es correspondido, ve una luz... pero esta es acosta de la muerte de muchos sentimientos, que terminand dañando a... terceros. UsagiSeiya
1. Llanto a la Luna

**_Engouements_****__**

_Por Nellie_

**Capitulo 1: Llanto a la Luna**

_"Es una mañana cualquiera, desde esta ventana el paisaje es tan hermoso, que a veces me pregunto, ¿Como puede alguien ganarle a semejante belleza? .Un día como cualquier otro, sin algo trascendental y lleno de miles de aromas diferentes, con un aire tan… común. Así de contradictorio puede ser mi pensamiento, sí este… no tiene una felicidad absoluta._

_Otro día más, escribiendo cuanto la extraño y el deseo que me carcome por volver a ver su sonrisa; parezco un loco enamorado, que lo único que quiere es vivir por el amor y morir por el amor, algo bohemio, además de muy poético. Lo sé, el amor de esta manera no es sano, y hay noches en las cuales observo a la luna, y le lloro, sé que me acompaña en mi sufrimiento, aunque sea sólo un espejismo. Muchas veces la veré… y esas tantas desearé. Pero son sólo eso, deseos._

_Hoy con la estrella suprema resplandeciendo en todo su potencial, me puedo sentir acogido por el calor que éste me brinda, y además por el consuelo de saber, que aunque el calido rayo que emana la luna… no sea para mi, me funciona imaginar, que por algún segundo de sus sueños, yo esté presente…"_

- ¿Qué haces? – Interrumpió una voz bastante aguda, la presente era una mujer hermosa, de coleta gris con ojos miel… preciosos sin duda alguna.

- ¿Desde cuando entras de esa forma Healer? – Le contesto otra mujer bellísima de ojos azules y cabello negro, estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa, enfrente de una ventana que dejaba ver un paisaje delicioso…

- Desde que observo que escribes mucho Fighter, ¿Para que lo haces? No sirve de nada. – Le contesto la susodicha, Healer, con un tono de burla…

- Desde que los días me parecen monótonos, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Para que me buscas? – le pregunto Fighter, dibujando una sonrisa divertida.

- La princesa desea hablar con los tres, y la única que siempre esta perdida, eres tú. Apurate sabes que no podemos dejarla esperar… - y salio después de decir esto, dejando a Fighter pensativa... pero siguiendo el camino de su amiga. Las dos caminaron por varios pasillos, con muchas habitaciones, llegaron a un lobby donde subieron una escalera hasta llegar a una habitación que tenia paredes de cristales, que reflejaban la luz de la mañana de una manera preciosa; entraron las dos amigas y una mujer de cabellos rojos, con otra de coleta castaña, las observaron llegar, dibujando una sonrisa calida.

- Buenos días Fighter, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – le pregunto la mujer de cabellos rojos

- Muy bien princesa, gracias… - contesto Fighter haciendo una reverencia…

- Bueno, ahora que estamos reunidas les quería decir, que hace poco recibí un mensaje de Sailor Plutón, la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, diciéndome que en la Tierra había llegado la hora de formar Tokio de Cristal. – la Princesa seguía hablando, pero se pudo percatar de la mirada de dolor que una de sus Sailor trato de esconder, haciendo una pausa y sonriendo, calidamente en forma de consuelo, continuo - El reino de la Tierra por fin será fundado y la boda de Endymion con la Princesa de la Luna ha llegado, dando así principio a la nueva era de paz que nos reina. Hemos recibido una invitación de esta Sailor pues al parecer hay muchos planes para mantener esta paz durante mucho tiempo… y el cristal de plata puede sernos de gran ayuda para mantener al caos lejos… - termino, pero pudo observar que lo que había dicho no era tan bien acogido por ella… _su _Sailor – Necesito ir… sola – estas palabras resonaron en las mentes de las tres mujeres presentes, una despertando de su ensimismamiento y las otras con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

- ¡¿Por qué Princesa?! ¡No puede ir usted sola!, necesita protección, no la dejaremos ir sola – contesto Sailor Star Maker, la mujer de coleta café, sus ojos verdes hermosos dirigieron una mirada de reproche a su princesa.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Siempre vamos a estar con usted! – reclamo de la misma forma Healer, más su princesa con su sonrisa tranquila, intacta, observo a _su_ Sailor… ésta sumida en sus pensamientos no artículo palabra alguna.

- No iré sola, una de ustedes me acompañara, y las otras dos se quedaran – a esta decisión, las dos sailors siguieron reclamando a su princesa, pero Fighter no ponía atención, lo cual molesto a su amiga Healer.

- ¡¿Y tu Fighter no piensas decir nada?! – le grito Healer, haciendo que Fighter despertara de sus pensamientos…

- Usted sabe lo que es mejor para este reino y las relaciones de paz, sea cual sea su decisión yo estaré de acuerdo – y diciendo esto Fighter hizo una reverencia, suspirando profundamente – Le pido su excelencia que me otorgue permiso para retirarme – acto seguido Maker y Healer se sorprendieron, porque por todo este tiempo que habían discutido, olvidaban el motivo por el cual Fighter no quería saber nada de la Princesa de la Luna.

- Claro Fighter – le sonrió calidamente, Fighter sonrió de igual forma y salio de la habitación de cristal - Maker tu me acompañaras y Healer por favor quédate con Fighter, saben perfectamente porque no puedo llevarlo, seria una tortura para él – Maker y Healer, entendieron la decisión de su princesa, aceptándola, mientras que Fighter caminaba por los mismos pasillos que recorrió hacia unos momentos; pero ido de si mismo. Entrando a su habitación alcanzo a sentarse en el borde de su cama, recargando su frente en las palmas de sus manos, tan sólo se veían lágrimas recorrer sus manos.

_"Odango… tu futuro se cumplirá, formaras Tokio de Cristal… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pude conocerte en otro tiempo? ¿Por qué te conocí tan tarde?... No sabia nada, cuando me enamore de ti, no conocía nada, sólo sabia que eras especial, siempre lo has sido… con esa sonrisa tan pura… Ahora me hallo aquí pidiendo por ti, pidiendo por mí. Porque la vida me devuelva algo de felicidad que deje en Tokio, en la Tierra. Aun recuerdo el último instante en que nos vimos… Odango… lo sé, yo acepte y le pedí a tu novio que te cuidara. Pero no es justo, porque siento que mi corazón esta muerto, porque no puedo reaccionar y gritar que te necesito. Que a pesar de todo sólo quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa, que mi llanto pudiese traer al menos una imagen débil de tu sonrisa. Odango… odango… mi querida odango…_

_No puedo, no puedo dejar de necesitarte y amarte, con cada paso que doy recuerdo cada memoria que tuve junto a ti, aunque para ti sean recuerdos que se coleccionan en tu repertorio, que yo sea uno más de aquellos que darían la vida por ti. Odango no puedo olvidarte, lo cierto es que eres tan especial que no existe oportunidad alguna para mí… de poder arreglar mi corazón roto. Si tan sólo te hubiera conocido antes… ¡Si tan sólo te hubiera conocido antes!... ¡¡Si tan sólo te hubiera conocido antes!!... Odango… ODANGO… ¡¡ODANGO!!..._

_¡Oh mi querida Odango! ¿Qué es esto que me hace morirme en vida? ¿Qué es esta impotencia que me hace querer gritar y destruir el mundo porque tu no estas conmigo? ¿Qué hago para matar estos sentimientos que tan sólo me hacen sentir tan miserable? Necesito huir, gritar, decir, al universo que es tan injusto por haberme hecho sentir un amor tan grande, y que no es correspondido. Quiero volver a verte… quiero volver a tenerte en mis brazos… Odango… yo… te amo… te amo… te amo... TE AMO… ¡TE AMO!... ¡¡TE AMO!!... odango…"_

En una habitación, se escuchan sollozos, quejidos y se ve como una bella sailor presiona sus puños con mucho coraje, conteniendo las ganas de quererle gritar al mundo su sentir. Durante este lapso, el atardecer cae y el aroma tan delicioso que las flores desprenden en el planeta natal de Fighter, hace que la tarde sea tan hermosa, que no hace contraste con los ojos irritados de una linda persona sentada en el borde de su cama. Fighter se pone de pie, sale de su cuarto con determinación. ¿Qué había estado pensado durante todo este tiempo?... ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de animo?... Recorre pasillos dirigiéndose a los jardines del palacio, donde la princesa solía tomar su té. Al salir del castillo observa a lo lejos que sus amigas… o mejor dicho sus hermanas, estaban al lado de la princesa. Se acerco con tanta determinación, que cuando llego donde estaba su princesa, Healer y Maker se callaron automáticamente.

- Yo iré con usted Princesa – le hablo con una mirada fría, algo que asusto a la princesa.

- No me parece conveniente. Pues me parece que será para ti un infierno en vida mi querida Fighter – contesto la princesa, con ímpetu y calma.

- Si usted se va sin mi, de todas formas yo la alcanzare, quiero ir y por favor le ruego que me de su consentimiento, pues si me voy sin este, me dolerá mucho desobedecer a mi princesa. Pero quiero ir a la Tierra… - rogó Fighter, sintiendo como cada una de sus palabras hacían arder la herida de su corazón – quiero verla… - lo dijo en un susurro que fue algo audible para su princesa, esta sonrió amargamente, Maker y Healer, estaban atentos a esta platica, con el alma en un hilo… pues Fighter sufrita tanto por ella… por la Princesa Serenity.

- Sino tengo alternativa… te dejare, pero yo te advertí mi querida Fighter, esta misma noche partimos, y pues creo que no puedo separarlas, mis nagareboshi… - les dijo con una sonrisa tierna, que tranquilizo de cierta forma a Fighter. Al retirarse cruzo miradas con sus hermanas, ellas se notaban algo molestas por la actitud de Fighter ante la princesa, pero él sabía muy bien porque lo hacia, por quién lo hacia.

Ese anochecer, la transición entre la tarde y la noche, le pareció tan eterna. Por su mente pasaron tantos momentos, que no supo muy bien como sucedió todo. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, en el Aeropuerto, en ese lugar… cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, y estaba con él. Miraba una y otra vez a su alrededor para despejar de su mente tantos pensamientos. ¿Qué se hace con un amor apasionado pero no correspondido? ¿Con la duda de lo que pudo ser si él no existiera?... Hacia ya 3 años desde la última vez que la vio, ella tendría 19 años… se escucho una risa. Al parecer recordaba cosas alegres. El beso que le dio en la mejilla, el que ella evito… el que iba a sus labios. Usagi Tsukino, Odango… Se casaría muy pronto con él, con Mamoru Chiba, Endymion. Al fin la noche llegó, y con él la reunión de las 3 Sailors y su princesa. Entonces vio las 3 lunas, vio su luna, la que el representaba, y entonces dejo escapar una sonrisa burlona, si burlándose de su propio dolor, de su llanto a la luna. Cruzo miradas con sus hermanas, no había hablado con ellas desde que se vieron con la princesa en la mañana, vio a su princesa. Su mirada tan tranquila, hizo que ella se llenara de paz. Todo saldría como tendría que ser, y si alguna vez dudo de lo que pudo ser, esta vez todas estas dudas se despejarían. Se ve un resplandor, desaparecen las cuatro, y en el cielo se pueden observar nagareboshis… es hora de pedir un deseo.

_¿Cuál es el tuyo?..._

**· · ·**

**Notas:**

Hola!, desde hace mucho quería hacer un fanfic de Usagi/Seiya, pues toda mi vida me había pasado buscando fics así, pero siempre eran taaaan… cortos, rápidos y no dejaban disfrutar la transición de lo que era la relación entre los dos, que pues quise hacer el mío. Sé que no es el mejor y además que el capitulo es muy corto, pero son digamos especies de monólogos, empezare con esto, antes de llegar a donde se vuelven a encontrar. Yo amo a Seiya y me parece que el era el indicado para Usagi, porque Mamoru es taaaan… frío. Que juega un papel tan pobre… En fin espero que disfruten este primer capitulo de al menos unos 15 que tengo planeados, "Engouements" significa caprichos, los caprichos del destino, ¿No?, dejen reviews, Ja Ne!


	2. Insecte

**Engouements**

Por Nellie

**Capitulo 2: Insecte**

_"Hace ya 2 años que regresé, que estuve aquí… en este mismo lugar. No sé ni siquiera como comenzó todo, pero fueron los momentos más bellos de mi vida, por primera vez me pude sentir vivo y además sentir la calidez de un amor puro e incondicional. Me sentía tan feliz y tan afortunado…_

_Este aroma, el cerezo esta en flor, es Abril, y el mes merece muchas sonrisas, me siento un poco cansado, además de un poco asustado, no sé lo que últimamente me pasa, estoy tan distraído que tengo cierto temor de equivocarme en mi trabajo. Estos pensamientos no me llevaran a nada, tal vez sea algo pasajero, pues al fin y al cabo, el destino esta escrito… "_

- ¿Doctor Chiba? – se escucho una voz suave que interrumpía a un hombre bastante atractivo…

- ¿Eh? Ah si, Continúa diciéndome Areku – le contesto Chiba de una forma distraída, tomo un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel, oyendo atentamente a la enfermera que seguía dando explicaciones.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto esta al terminar. Mamoru Chiba es un doctor especializado en pediatría. Esa mañana había arribado un niño con una fiebre inmensa, le había dado una gripa bastante fuerte, pero afortunadamente no era grave. La enfermera llevaría a la madre la receta del doctor, por eso le explicaba los ultimas observaciones que se obtuvieron del niño. Salió de la habitación, y el doctor Chiba se quedo nuevamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Así pasaron varios minutos, en los cuales revisaba papeles para despejar su mente, era viernes y los viernes no daba consultas después de las 5:00 p.m. se puso de pie, colgando su bata, en el perchero que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, y poniéndose su saco, salió de su consultorio, dio las buenas tardes a todos los presentes, y se encamino al estacionamiento…

_"Es temprano, y hoy me toca cenar con Usagi. No me apetece ver a nadie, he estado demasiado ocupado con todo el trabajo que me han dado… además su tema de conversación será el mismo, 'nuestra boda'. Debería sentirme, feliz, dichoso, como antes me sentía al verla, mi corazón se emocionaba tanto, todo mi ser vibraba con su semblante, con su belleza. Esa belleza sigue intacta, y sé que seguirá siendo así, pero ¿Por qué mi corazón ya no vibra de la misma forma que lo hacia al verla?..._

_¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?, todo sigue igual que siempre, no puedo dejar perder todo lo que tenemos, lo que hemos construido. Mas sin embargo estoy tan… vacío. No siento, ni tengo deseos de nada, sólo tengo algo claro, que no quiero interrumpir mi vida laboral, la que me costo tanto trabajo, y sacrificio. Desde que me quede sólo mi único objetivo era ser un Doctor, siempre lo fue, por eso estudiaba tanto, todas las noches, para poder ser lo que ahora soy… y terminarlo, por cumplir un destino…_

_No debo ser egoísta eso lo sé y… vaya ya llegue."_

Mamoru Chiba se detiene enfrente de un automóvil deportivo, sube a este y maneja sin rumbo, parece que anda indeciso acerca de su propia vida, su semblante es tan… ido. De repente se detiene abruptamente, da unas cuantas vueltas y llega justo a un parque. Se sienta en una banca y observa a la gente. Se ve que es un hombre bastante serio, contempla a los demás, y sobre todo observa a los niños. Desde siempre fue una de sus grandes pasiones, los niños, pues observaba su felicidad infinita, además de que desde esa edad… estuvo solo. Esa soledad que nos hace encerrarnos en nosotros mismos y además volvernos egoístas. Pues nos tragamos nuestro dolor mirando siempre hacia delante, nuestro futuro.

_"No temo a casarme, no le temo a ella. Pues siempre ha significado para mi, todo en esta vida, y además me llena de tanta paz… Pero es que no quiero equivocarme, no quiero que con el paso de los años lo único que nos una sean nuestros hijos, y no un amor apasionado, vivo que me haga despertarme día tras día lleno de energía. Quisiera asegurar que al menos nuestro amor sigue tan vivo y eterno como tantos años ha permanecido… ¿Pero hoy?... hoy no siento nada, mas bien no quiero sentir nada._

_Me siento raro, deprimido, triste, vacío, no se como llamarle a este estado, pero no puedo simplemente sentirme mejor, desde que oí la noticia de la reunión para anunciar nuestro compromiso, además de empezar a planear nuestro hogar, donde viviremos eternamente… eternamente. Eso es lo que me he estado preguntando… ¿Seré feliz viviendo eternamente?, Todos tenemos un ciclo, la medicina lo enseña, ¿Inmortalidad?..._

_Son tantos pensamientos abrumadores, que no tengo ganas hoy de estar aquí pensando en el futuro de mi vida, que al fin y al cabo esta arreglado… ya no tengo curiosidad porque va a suceder… pues ya lo se, mi futuro esta tan escrito que diga lo que diga… no cambiara en lo absoluto. Es mejor dejar de pensar en esto porque si busco encontrare algo que me desagradara… lo sé."_

- ¡Doctor Chiba! – le grito una mujer bastante hermosa, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Arashi? – pregunto Chiba al ver a aquella mujer de cabellos dorados.

- Claro, ¿Qué hace tan solo?, es viernes y por lo regular usted siempre esta con su novia. ¿Acaso tuvo una emergencia en el hospital? – Arashi, como Chiba la acababa de llamar, tenia unos ojos verde agua, hermosos, y muy calidos. Ella se sentó al lado de el en la banca.

- Cenaremos como siempre, pero hoy quería estar solo… - le contesto con una sonrisa

- Lo siento, y yo aquí interrumpiéndolo, solo quería saludarlo – sonrió Arashi tímidamente, pues al parecer se sintió incomoda con aquella respuesta.

- No, no te preocupes. De todas formas ya iba a retirarme, no pude salir a comer, y tengo ya bastante hambre, ¿Gustas acompañarme? – pregunto Chiba con un tono de lo mas normal.

- Claro, sabe usted que nunca puedo negárselo – sonrió esta vez con verdadero entusiasmo, Arashi, los dos se pusieron en pie, y comenzaron a caminar. Parecía que se conocían desde hace bastante tiempo, porque los dos se divertían mucho, o al menos eso reflejaba el semblante tan feliz que tenia el doctor Chiba. Subieron a su automóvil y la llevo a comer hamburguesas.

- Hace mucho que no comía esto… - sonrió Chiba melancólicamente

- ¿Perdón?, pero si usted me dice que su novia es fanática de este tipo de comida – le dijo Arashi mientras tomaba un poco de refresco.

- ¿Sabes? Desde que nos vemos, siempre es en un restaurante elegante, con comida… demasiado cara y bastante desabrida. Y pues cuando salgo a comer yo solo, voy al restaurante cerca del hospital… ya sabes. Por eso te digo que desde hace mucho que no comía una hamburguesa, olvidaba lo rico que es todo esto – contesto Chiba mirando a su alrededor, lleno de gente joven y niños emocionados por los juegos del restaurante.

- Pues que horrible, por mi parte me gusta lo sencillo y rápido, no soy muy partidaria de lo glamoroso. Pero en fin, ¿Por qué últimamente anda usted tan distraído?, lo he estado observando en el hospital, y lo veo distraído, preocupado. ¿Algo lo abruma? – pregunto tímidamente, Arashi Natsu era una pasante, estaba estudiando su especialidad, odontología, y había conocido a Mamoru Chiba cuando este comenzaba, ella era pasante y estaba en emergencias, y él era el doctor de guardia. Desde entonces habían sido amigos, desde hace 1 y medio. Siempre le había platicado de su novia, de su vida, de una manera superficial…

- No es nada, no te preocupes – le dijo sonriendo fingidamente

- No te creo – dijo esta secamente

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto extrañado Mamoru Chiba

- Porque tu eres serio, pero concentrado en tu trabajo, al cien. Siempre ha sido así, tú casi nunca te distraes. Pero entiendo que hay cosas, no puedes decirme, sólo quiero que sepas que soy tu amiga y estoy aquí, para ti – contesto Arashi, sonriéndole calidamente

- Arashi… nunca puedo mentirte… y a lo mejor me hace bien hablar con alguien que no la conozca… - murmuro Chiba

- ¿A tu novia? – pregunto tímidamente Arashi

- Si… es que veras, las cosas van demasiado rápido, este fin de semana nos comprometeremos, y me inquieta, que la seguridad que tal vez haya hoy, no este mañana. No sé si le tengo temor al matrimonio, pero es que no quiero que las cosas se precipiten tanto… y, sí, deseo casarme, pero no tan… pronto. No quiero llegar a ser egoísta… pero… - contesto Chiba pensando que lo aliviaría decirle a alguien su punto de vista del matrimonio, o mejor dicho de _ese_ matrimonio. Arashi, se quedo pensativa, ella notaba en lo que le decía Chiba, que quería poner mil pretextos para no casarse… pero ¿Por qué?

- Me parece que esos pensamientos te conciernen a ti, no es que quiera ser grosera, pero Mamoru sólo tu sabes que hacer. Por mi parte, yo digo que todo es mejor, si estas feliz. – y le sonrió calidamente, Chiba le contesto con una sonrisa rápida y fingida. Terminaron de comer, Chiba dejo a Natsu en el hospital y el se dirigió a su departamento, serian alrededor de las 7, porque empezaba a anochecer. Llego y lo primero que hizo fue apretar el botón de su contestadota, y se oyó una voz dulce…

- Mamoru ¿Iremos a algún lado?, háblame a las 7, porque posiblemente no me encuentres antes, besos, Usagi – Chiba sonrió amargamente, vio su reloj y faltaban sólo cinco minutos para que fueran las 7, así que tomo su teléfono y marco el mismo numero de siempre… de toda la vida.

- ¿Hola? – contesto una voz del otro lado del teléfono

- Buenas noches, ¿Se encuentra Usagi? – pregunto Chiba pasando una mano por su cara… cansancio.

- Si, en un momento lo comunico. – pasaron 3 minutos, en los cuales Chiba miraba con mucha atención una foto, en esa foto estaba el y una hermosa rubia de ojos azules preciosos.

- ¿Mamoru? Por fin, ¿A que hora pasas por mi? – pregunto la voz entusiasta y alegre.

- Hola Usagi, pues en media hora. ¿Te parece? – dijo fingiendo un tono entusiasta…

- ¡Claro!, Nos vemos, ¡Mamoru Te amo! – y colgó. Chiba se puso en pie, su corazón se sintió tan pesado y a la vez tan… frío. Prendió las luces de su departamento, se dirigió a su habitación, al baño y ahí abrió la regadera. Con el mismo semblante de antes… ido.

_"Estoy hecho un mar de confusiones, quisiera saber qué me esta pasando, y qué estoy sintiendo. No tengo muchas ganas de verla, preferiría estar solo, pero es una obligación… ¿Desde cuando dejo de ser un deseo?, Debo dejar de pensar en esto, y ¿Por qué me contesto eso Arashi?, No se que es lo mejor, y no sé si soy feliz o infeliz. Sólo no quiero dejar de hacer lo que más me gusta, mi profesión, ¿Acaso es eso tan difícil de entender?...."_

Mamoru Chiba sale de la ducha y se viste con un traje elegante, toma sus llaves, su cartera y se dirige la casa de Usagi Tsukino, espera en la sala y esta baja… bella comos siempre. Ella lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla y el le abre la puerta de su automóvil, se dirigen a un restaurante bastante lujoso. La noche cae en todo su esplendor, y se ve a lo lejos nagareboshis…

_"¿Estrellas fugaces?... pediré un deseo. Aclarar que es lo que quiero hacer y tengo que hacer…"_

**· · ·**

**Notas:**

Termine a Mamoru Chiba, no sé como me habra quedado y gracias por sus reviews, no desesperen falta aun mucho por el encuentro Usagi/Seiya, ahm "nsecte"significa Insecto o.O!, bueno dejen reviews, ja ne.


End file.
